


Chasing Cares

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Banter, Canon Gay Character, Double Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is sick of crying for his art; Darren, unsurprisingly, has the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crycrywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crycrywolf).



> I wrote this for [Brie](http://crycrywolf.livejournal.com/profile) ([who likes "Chris/Darren in any form [friendship or romantic]"](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html?thread=90879803#t90879803)) as part of the [](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/profile)[**kurt_blaine**](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/) [Hiatus Gift Exchange](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html). You can squint really hard and see a romantic pairing, if you're so inclined -- or not, as you please. This is all fake, and I neither know nor reveal anything real. The title is a riff on "[Get Happy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbE5uStNCCQ)" lyrics.

"Ridiculous." Chris stares at the ceiling of his trailer blinking back Kurt's tears. "First episode of the season and Kurt is already crying again!"

Dropping onto the couch beside Chris and squeezing his shoulder, Darren offers a goofy smile (which, really, is just a Darren smile). "At least they're happy tears this time?"

Chris rolls his eyes and regrets it, because rolling through the blurriness turns Darren all blobby. "That doesn't help! Nothing would help, except maybe a crate of Diet Coke or buying stock in Visine and making millions off myself."

"You're gonna make millions off yourself anyway, Chris." Darren's arm slingshots around Chris. "Your talent isn't limited to tears. Your talent is totally limitless!"

A few more blinks let Chris see Darren clearly: his head tipped sideways, eyebrows waggling, eyes sparkling, and lips pursed into a frown that he uses his fingers to push gradually upward into another smile.

Chris snickers. "And you're more ridiculous than all these crying scenes."

Darren pokes the edges of Chris' mouth like he's keeping them in place now. "Whatever works, man. I got you to smile. . . . I helped more than millions of dollars!"

At that Chris just collapses into giggles. "Priceless."

  


\- end - 

  



End file.
